


Trouble

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [41]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Peter wants a few moments peace but his partners decide otherwise.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Peter Rumancek/Reader, Roman Godfrey/Reader, peter rumancek / reader / roman godfrey
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Trouble

Peter ring roman because you keep complaining to him about rman what ever he is doing

Peter sighed as his phone stopped ringing. All morning he had been dealing with whatever Roman was up to. It had started to interrupt his work. All he wanted was a peaceful road trip to pick up a car part for a customer and have a few hours to himself.

He wasn’t sure if Roman was pestering you because he was bored or because he knew that you would bother Peter. The phone started ringing again. “Look (Y/N)…”  
“You won't believe what he’s doing now! It’s ridiculous!” You started to complain.  
“Look (Y/N). I’m at work ok.”   
“But Roman…”  
“No, no, nope stop. I’ll deal with you both when I get home. I love you guys but you need to sort it out between the two of you.” Peter said. You went quiet for a moment and he muttered under his breath, hoping to entice some higher power into making you agree with him.  
“But Roman was…”  
“Nope. I have to go now. I’ll call you later, love you. Bye.” Peter hung up and stared at his phone for a few moments. When it didn’t ring he took a deep breath and dialed Roman’s number.  
“Peter! I’m at work.” Roman said quickly.  
“If you’re at work how are you bothering (Y/N)?” Peter asked as he climbed out of his truck and gestured to the man who he was buying car parts from that he’d be a minute.  
“(Y/N) really snitched on me? Already?” Roman scoffed as he spoke.  
“You know what I can’t stand either of you today. I have to get back to work. Will you just stop bothering (Y/N)?” Peter pleaded.  
“You’re not even going to ask what I’m doing?” Roman asked curiously. Peter could hear him moving the office phone closer, the scraping of it on the desk made his phone speaker crackle.  
“No. I’m not.” Peter answered quickly. He glanced at the man who was starting to get irritated at having to wait so long. "I love you no matter what you do, but do you have to do so much of it?"  
“I bet (Y/N) didn’t mention that my new car is gone.” Roman said quickly before Peter could hang up.  
“Hey, you leave that thing sideways on the drive, unlocked with spare keys in the glove compartment. There's just as much chance someone stole it because you’re an idiot as (Y/N) stealing it because you’re a dick. I love you both but I have to go.” Peter said. He hung up as Roman started to complain. Taking a deep breath he glanced at the car as if contemplating driving into the horizon and never coming back. Then he slammed the door and took a deep breath before heading over to the parts dealer.


End file.
